1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is related to an electrical connection device that can be locked in the open position, and includes a plug and a female power transmitting element in the form of a socket or a coupler socket of an extension cord.
2. Background Information
Electrical connection devices are known which comprise a cylindrical body equipped with internal contact pins and a female power transmitting element, with the female power transmitting element being in the form of a socket or a coupler socket of an extension cord and provided with a casing equipped with internal contacts and an external rotational ring that projects by extending beyond the casing and is intended to lock and unlock the plug into and from a closed, connection position of the electrical connection devices.
In this type of device, the coupling is generally done via paired guide elements that are part of the plug and the female elements, by at least one first translational movement of the plug in the female element, followed by a rotation, and then a second translation until the closed, connection position is achieved.
Guide systems for these coupling maneuvers are known, and they generally comprise pins arranged on the plug and guide ramps arranged on the inner wall of the female element.
The fact that there is a rotational movement before the last translational movement especially allows one to retain the plug momentarily in the female element after disconnection, even if the movement is aided by special elastic mechanisms or simply by the elastic nature of the contacts when it is a matter of pressure contacts.
Especially for reasons of safety, it would be to be advantageous to be able to lock such a device in the open position, so as to, for example, prevent any accidental or ill-intentioned coupling.